Operation: Happy birthday green guys!
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: It's the guys birthday Kiyoko and Angel want to create the perfect gift. Master Splinter , April , Cassey and all their friends try to surprise the guys.
1. Hero's in a helfshell

Author: Oh and their in the old toon universe in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT cause this site is called if did own the turtles it wouldn't be fanfiction now would it?

Operation: Happy birthday green guys!

"Okay guys from the top. Ready GO!" Kiyoko Kamigami yelled.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!"

Angel stood besides her best friend grinning. "I can't believe these guys are counterparts of the turtles from my universe there so different."

Kiyo nodded giggling. "Yeah but they are really funny with the karaoke box." Angel could only nod.

"They're the world's most fearsome fighting team"

"We're really hip!" Leonardo cried during the song.

"They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green"

"Hey - get a grip!" Raphael cried grinning.

"When the evil Shredder attacks These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"

"Splinter taught them to be ninja teens"

"He's a radical rat!" Leo grinned pointing to their sensei who was sitting in a chair watching his students with a smile.

"Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines"

"That's a fact, Jack!" Donatello waved.  
"Raphael is cool but crude"

"Gimme a break!" Raphael cried crossing his arms.  
"Michelangelo is a party dude"

"Party!" Michelangelo cried jumping up.

"Well I'm sure it never gets boring with those turtles around." Angel whispered. "What are you saying that the turtles from your world are boring?" Kiyoko gasped still giggling. Angel hurriedly shook her head. "No their just more serious."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!"

Leonardo jumped of from the small stage they had set up in their lair and made his way over to the girls. "How was that girls?"

"Well it defiantly was something." Angel said as grabbed a slice of pizza. Kiyo elbowed her in the side before smiling at Leonardo. "Well it was great but not exactly something for the turtles we want to surprise."

"Oh but if show them this I'm sure they would be surprised." Angel grinned.

Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Thanks anyway guys you can keep the karaoke box."

"Awesome dudes let's party!" Michelangelo cried jumping back to the stage with a pizza slice still in his hands.

The girls said their good byes and went back to Kiyoko's castle.

"Okay that wasn't it." Kiyo stated as they both dropped on the green couch.

"You think?" Angel cried.

"Well it was worth a shot!" Kiyoko defended. She sighed. "Okay what to try next?"

Angel shrugged. "It was your idea I just agreed."

Kiyoko nodded. "Well defiantly an other song and I think it would be better if _they _sing it them selves."

Angel burst out laughing. "I really don't see that happening! Maybe Mike would give it a shot , Don maybe if you and Mike do the weird eye pouting thing but Raph and Leo wouldn't sing for you if you gave them money! Plus it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Kiyoko grinned grabbing two recorders. "It can still be a surprise Angel-girl we just need to record the right words at exactly the right time." She said as she handed Angel the recorder.


	2. It's just an interview

_Author: I forgot to mention this earlier. Since Kiyo is now able to travel through time and space she now lives back at the Kamigami castle though she still spends most of her time at the lair with the turtles cause her brother refused to let her stop school. She is now a junior watcher with Angel as her assistant._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT._

It was late in the afternoon and like usual Kiyo and Angel were at the lair waiting for Don but he and Raph had to go check out the alarm system leaving them in the company of Leo and Mikey.

Both girls took this as a opportunity to get the right words for the song they needed.

"So eh you did anything interesting at patrol yesterday Sunshiny?" Kiyoko asked using her favorite nickname for she had for Mikey.

"No not really dudette only spotted a bunch of foot ninja but nothing major happened really." Mikey shrugged as he was still reading a comic.

Kiyoko shot Angel a worried look that screamed. 'this gonna be harder then I thought!'

Angel sighed then came with a plan. "Hey Mike Don told you were doing a project about future jobs right?"

Mike nodded still not looking away from his comic.

"Well this week we are discussing reporters and we were kinda hopping you could help us." Kiyo grinned realizing Angel's plan.

"Sure no problem what do you want to ask?" Mike asked putting away the comic.

"First we want you to be real honest. Okay?" Kiyo grinned as she quickly turned on her voice recorder and hid it behind her back.

"Okay first question were do you live?" Angel asked serious.

Mike frowned at her. "Eh we are at my home right now so you kind of already know that right?"

"Yeah but we have to sound reporter like so just answer."

"Well okay I live in the sewers of New York. You know like_ living under ground. _

Both girls nodded grinning.

"Okay so tells us about your family." Kiyoko continued.

Mikey smiled nodding. "Well their is sensei he's done so much for us. Then there's Leo our fearless leader. Dude I have no idea how he does that." Mike shook his head smiling.

"Does what?" Kiyo asked innocently.

Mikey shrugged smiling. "I don't know how but _Leonardo is always in control_"

Kiyo nodded while Angel grinned. "Okay now tell us about Raphael." "Ow!" Angel gasped as Kiyo poked her in the side.

"Raph's just Raph. _Raphael is cool but crude_."

Angel was coughing real hard trying to control her laughter while Kiyo didn't care and just laughed.

"Looks someone appreciates Mikes bad puns." A annoyed voice called from the doorway.

"Eh hey Raph." Mikey greeted as Raph and Don came back. "To be honest I'm not even sure what I said what's so funny."

Both girls were slowly trying to stop laughing. "_Michelangelo is a part dude!_" Kiyoko cried trying to sing while laughing.

"I think it's a girl thing guys." Don said shaking his head at the scene.

Angel shook her head. "No it's a I know other versions and alternate versions of you thing." She said finally stopping with laughing but Kiyo was still going on.

Don sighed shaking his head. "This will calm her down. You got homework girls!"

Kiyoko immediately got silent. Then she groaned loudly.

**_Donnie's turn.**

"Yeah so we have to sound real reporter like." Angel explained again. Don just nodded.

"First question why are you so angry?" Kiyoko asked looking Don over.

Don sighed. "I'm not angry just a bit annoyed cause Raph made a fuss about the alarm system. How was I supposed to know that one of the sewer rats had bitten through one of the wires! I swear Raph is such a hothead sometimes!"

"Yeah but that's not really new." Kiyo chuckled.

"Yeah well it's not only then even out on patrol he recklessly runs in to a fight." Don growled.

"Do think Leo and Raph switched masks today or something?" Angel whispered. Kiyo shrugged looking at Don not used to seeing the peaceful turtle so worked up.

"I mean you can always _count on Raphael to throw the first punch!_"

Don took a deep calming breath before turning back to the girls. "So did you have any homework?"

Kiyoko and Angel quietly shook their heads.

**_Hopefully Leo's turn goes better...**

"Okay so I know how to keep Leo talking." Kiyo whispered as walked in to Leo's room.

"Hey Leo." Kiyo and Angel called cheerfully as they sat down.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Leo asked looking up from meditating.

Kiyo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah we were hopping you could tell us about the rules of ninjutsu and stuff!"

Angel palmed her forehead. 'this could take while'

"Yeah sure it's all about living by the rules of bushido. If do it right and are a true ninja you will be _honored by the codes of martial arts. _But being a ninja and just for fighting it's a way of life. You have to learn various ways of stealth and write kanji. You have to breath...

**Two hours later.**

Angel and Kiyoko slowly came out of Leo's room.

"You have to breath , think and live ninjutsu!" Angel threw her hand up in anoyance. "How do you plan on making a song based on that boring speech!"

Kiyoko shrugged. "I don't know but I kind liked that line of being honored by the codes of martial arts. There are probably lots of words that rhyme with arts."

"Really what?"

"Haven't thought of them yet." Kiyo confessed sheepishly. Then she looked up. "Maybe we could write a song about their lifestyle and the rules of ninja like that."

Angel frowned. "And that is special how? It's their birthday I think it would be better if the song got a little more personal then just some stupid ninja rules."

"Careful don't let Leo hear you." Kiyoko chuckled. "Maybe we could let them say something about each other in it too right."

Angel grinned starting to see their chances in surprising four ninjas. "We could use what Mike said remember. Leonardo is always in control."

Kiyo nodded happily. "Yeah and maybe we could get Leo to say something about Mikey and then end the line with Michelangelo cause that would sound real good and kinda rhyme's with control right?"

Angel shrugged then grinned. "Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! That's what Donnie said so Raph has to say something about Don and let's just hope it sounds good with punch."

Angel then noticed Kiyo was frowning. "What?"

Kiyo gave her a look. "Interviewing Raph..? Maybe we should let Casey handle that I mean what if we sit there and all you do is put on your species sun glasses and drool." When Kiyoko noticed Angel glaring at her she quickly added. "Besides Raph is more comfterable around Casey."

Angel sighed and finally nodded. "So what are we going to do next?"

Kiyoko grinned. "We're gonna follow the guys on patrol and hope they say something useful."

_Author: By the way the species sun glasses Kiyo mentions are sun glasses that make aliens/mutants or other species look like something from which ever you choose and Angel just likes staring at human Raph._


End file.
